


9. Electric

by seajelly (Legless_fish_on_rollerskates)



Series: trio's #suptober20 fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Weird (Supernatural), Cas is just trying to charge in peace, Confused Dean Winchester, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Electricity, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), photosynthesis, seriously this is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legless_fish_on_rollerskates/pseuds/seajelly
Summary: Dean walked into the kitchen and froze, trying to process the scene in front of him. Cas was standing in the corner, sticking his finger in… an electrical socket?
Series: trio's #suptober20 fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950793
Kudos: 22





	9. Electric

**Author's Note:**

> There was actually a 90s band called Electric Angels, but we’re gonna pretend that’s not a thing

Dean walked into the kitchen and froze, trying to process the scene in front of him. Cas was standing in the corner, sticking his finger in… an electrical socket?

“Hey, uh, buddy… what the fuck?”

Cas startled, yanking his finger out of the socket. “Oh! Hello Dean.”

“Don’t ‘ _ Hello Dean _ ’ me, Cas! What are you  _ doing _ ?”

Cas squinted at him. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you’re trying to get electrocuted,” huffed Dean. “I’ll repeat, what the fuck?”

“I’m  _ charging _ , you moron.” Cas rolled his eyes and stuck his finger back in the socket.

“...you’re what _. _ ”

“Charging,” Cas deadpanned. “It means to collect and store electrical energy for later use.”

“I know what charging means, Cas! Why are you  _ doing  _ _it_?”

“Because, like every other living being in this universe, I require energy to survive,” said Cas, arching an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean furrowed his brow. “Doesn’t your energy come from Heaven, though?”

“The Host is dwindling, you know that. I have to get energy from whatever sources I can.”

“So you decided to be a freakin’ robot? How does that make any sense?” Dean gaped. “You could, you know, eat food like a normal person, Cas.”

Cas frowned at him. “You know I can’t taste food, Dean. And trust me, this isn’t my preferred method of energization either. Personally, I find it much too volatile.”

“So then what  _ is  _ your preferred method of energization?” Dean frowned back. “Is there a way we can help you with it?”

“I draw energy straight from the sun when I can, but living in an underground bunker in the middle of winter rather limits my options. It’s fine, this works well enough,” said Cas, wiggling his finger in the socket.

Dean was gaping again. “You can draw energy straight from the sun?”

“Yes, it’s not particularly difficult to provide Jimmy’s cells with chloroplasts when necessary.”

“Chloroplasts. Like a  _ plant? _ You’re saying you get your energy from  _ photosynthesis? _ ” Dean stared at Cas, incredulous. “Dude.  _ What? _ ”

Cas shrugged. “I must admit, it is far more elegant than digestion.”

“My best friend photosynthesizes,” Dean muttered to himself. “Jesus, it sounds like the title of a bad horror movie.”

“Is there a reason you came in here, Dean? Did you need something?” asked Cas tiredly.

“I mean, not really. I was sort of just wandering around.” Dean smirked. “Sam's gonna flip his shit when he finds out you can  _ photosynthesize _ .”

Cas removed his finger from the electrical socket with a sigh. “I don’t see why it’s a big deal. You’re both aware that I’m not human.”

“You know, Electric Angel would be a totally badass band name,” Dean mused, not listening. “I could play guitar, you could play bass, Sam could take keys, and Jack could drum. Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

“That would require you admitting to Sam that you have been deceiving him about your alleged lack of singing ability his entire life,” Cas pointed out.

“...shit, you’re right. Maybe I tell him the truth, and then immediately after we can bring up your photosynthesizing to distract him, that way he forgets to be mad at me,” suggested Dean. “Wait—how do you even know I can sing?” 

“There is  _ extremely little  _ about you that I don’t know, Dean Winchester,” Cas reminded him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go charge in my room.”

“Right.” Dean nodded, still not entirely convinced this wasn’t some weird prank. “You do that.”

  
As Cas walked away, Dean hummed softly under his breath.  _ Electric Angel. Now there was an idea. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel so inclined as to reblog this fic on [tumblr](https://legless-fish-on-rollerskates.tumblr.com/post/631529035992842240/9-electric)


End file.
